


What if We Could?

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fake Character Death, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Series Spoilers, The cliff fuck i cried, happier ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the awful beautiful cliff scene set with Will and Hannibal both jumping, in a careless moment it is revealed not all is as seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if We Could?

**Author's Note:**

> I would advise listening to trent reznor and atticus ross's what if we could. The song sets it nicely.

The ocean was dark, as Hannibal feels blood and sweat drip down his face, this was it after all this time it came down to a crashing ocean symphony echoing against the jagged walls. Hannibal didn't like their chances, with both wounded he could drag Will off into a boat find a island-. 

A choking gurgling sound alerts him, he breathes a low hiss, cursing as he weighs his options. Would Uncle Jack believe the duo was finally dead if they found nothing but blood, perhaps Hannibal's sweater and the ocean could swallow their ''bodies" to start anew, isn't this what Will and him deserve? He could find a hospital and presume a new identity as a surgeon, go under the radar unlike his incident in Italy. 

Will coughs again as Hannibal wonders how his clever lamb would react.

"Will? Can you hear me?" Hannibal's voice was rough the older man sounded nervous as Will opened his eyes to see the cliff, he slowly brings himself to his feet, as Hannibal although clutching his abdomen saw Will was in far worse pain then he could even imagine. “The blood really does look black in the moonlight,” he examines his hands dripping fresh blood. Hannibal holds back an urge to lick off the blood that drips off Will’s mouth.

“This is what I _always wanted for you_ Will,” Hannibal rasps, offering a hand to Will. “For both of us.” He finishes. Will laughs quietly, his eyes finding Hannibal’s own dark marooned eyes and for a moment there’s silence nothing but the sounds of waves crashing again and again.

Will breathes heavily, each time letting the pain in his jaw not affect him, as it became harder to focus on anything but breathing, letting out a gasp he smiles through his blood stained mouth.“It’s beautiful, Hannibal.” Will grasps onto Hannibal, stumbling as he tries to support himself. Hannibal knew the two could not stand there all day, soon Jack would come looking for Will and himself without a word he motioned Will away from the cliff. As he felt uneasy standing so close by it, he could see Will was losing blood faster, he lifts the younger man up scooping him up as he places his head against his chest walking quickly as possible past Francis who for better measure was dead.

 _Good._ Hannibal was not pleased how Francis had treated Will, the growing obsession with himself was a fun game at first but as a child grows bored with his old toys Hannibal wanted a new set of toys, he mentally marked to pay a visit to Alana and her family someday perhaps when his and Will’s wounds were taken care of, with their health in working condition. Frederick had gotten his just deserts, he still wished to thank Ms. Lounds for provoking Francis with Hannibal in her tabloid trashy site, perhaps a ways down the road he would. 

_Together._

He doubts any boats would be docked in this weather, with dawn making the world brighter and alive he sees that Will’s face was torn open as if a animal had attacked him, he patiently looks for a solution finding the pain as he strained to carry Will numbing at this moment. 

What mattered was Will’s safety. 

Will groans, with Hannibal finding the car that Francis had arrived with parked neatly in the driveway, luck was on his side since the keys were in the front seat. He lays Will in the back, as the man was sweating profusely groaning and in more pain than before. “Will,” Hannibal starts the engine roaring the car to life, “I need you to remain calm, focus on breathing.” He floors the pedal as Will says nothing, he can hear slow steady breathing. It was a good sign, for the time being. 

He drives hoping that Jack would not put up roadblocks yet, what seems like a possibility he drives on. The trees blurred by, sure he was going over the speed limit a sign brings his attention, a hospital.

The risk of him getting caught by police was high, and not only would he go back but Will shall wind up somewhere locked away, he sighs pulls to the shoulder of the road, finding his lamb was breathing in and out still, blood pooled on the backseat floor, glancing back at the nearly vacant road he knows what must be done, “Will stay awake.” He says gingerly, his own wound making him unable to sound too pleasant but he would try for the sake of Will.

Driving for what seems like another ten more minutes he pulls off the exit ramp finding the hospital was a small one, a sign at least perhaps news did not travel too fast here, he could get himself and Will treated, and then the men would be off on their way. It seemed so easily said and done; only a few issues would ruin the small structure of their unknown whereabouts, it occurs to him that with as much blood Will and him had left at the scene perhaps the police would think the two had taken each other’s lives. No one knew what car Francis had been driving, besides if anyone did, there were no witnesses alive to take that statement.

Driving slowly into the parking lot, he finds a parking space. Taking it, as he looks into the side mirror his face it was too recognisable for it had been plastered all over every social media, news, media that anyone had their hand upon for the past few years. All it would take would be one bored nurse to see his face and the game would be over before it had even begun.

He weighs his options again, lifting his eyes up spying a doctor. At least he believed and hope so. The man was walking out looking worn and tired from perhaps a long night shift, he yawned as he did so Hannibal opens his door, standing still before the man can even respond he grabs him from behind dragging him towards the black car, the man was quite a fighter, Hannibal gives him that. 

“Shhh, it’s alright..now if you scream when i put you in my vehicle or even dare attempt to signal for help. I _will break your neck_ before you can open your mouth to let a whisper out, _are we clear_?” Hannibal advises, releasing the man as the man shutters, before losing his patience he shoves the man into the passenger seat. 

“W-what do you want with me? I have money I ca-.” The man pleads through tears, as Hannibal shakes his head pointing at Will in the back seat, before pointing at himself, a gunshot wound. The man’s eyes go wide before he clasps his mouth, “what happened?” He asked gulping worrying soon that the man would know too much he holds a knife that Francis had left in his car, “Not of importance, now how about we go somewhere more private, but first go inside find the tools you’ll-.”

“Tools?!?!” The man exclaimed, “you can go inside if you need treatment.” 

Hannibal scowls, becoming slightly impatient and an annoyance was starting to rub him the wrong way. More painful groans from the backseat, without thinking Hannibal holds the knife against the man’s throat. 

The man blinks before fear spreads across his face acknowledging his situation. 

“Now are you a doctor or not? Go _before I change my mind_.” Hannibal says in a low growl, “you have five minutes.” The man is allowed out and runs quickly back inside, and with a heavy sigh Hannibal counts the seconds. He was too tired to kill again, not to mention the pain he was in.

 

_((Two Days Later))_

The doctor had finished his usage and Hannibal could not afford to leave a witness, as Will winced in the mirror of the hotel room the two after the doctor had been dragged into a woods area of the town with him performing a quick stitch job on Will’s face, swearing under his breath as Hannibal watched the man fix Will it was amazingly done faster than any emergency room visit could offer, Will sat outside during his treatment with a few dozen painkillers in hand, it was a odd place setting for such a scene, but it offered the best privacy any wanted men could need. Hannibal was next as the bullet that had been inside his skin so long finally was removed, although his abdomen was numb he could already feel a slight difference. The doctor bandaged him up, but although cooperative no witness could be left behind, soon enough as the man’s back was turned. Hannibal slit the man’s throat open before taking his wallet taking the 1,500 dollars that was inside, he left the credit and debit cards knowing they were a key tracker to finding them if anything the man would not be missed or have left a widow, children. For all that was in his wallet were things that said he was alone.

Perfect.

As Will had rented the room in a town at least three states away, for their luck the shady desk clerk only asked for cash and handed them a key letting them be on their way, Hannibal was in the shower and Will sat on the bed flipping channels until finding a familiar face. Jack was standing behind a podium while looking perhaps more tired than ever, coffee stains on his white buttoned shirt, a weariness and sense of dread loomed off him, he was speaking but the words were not registering with Will, as the bathroom door opened revealing Hannibal with nothing besides a towel wrapped around his waist, his eyes wandered towards Will before landing on the tv. He smiled sitting next to Will, it was not the exact ideal environment for the two but it would do for now. Until they got to a town and reinvented themselves, he too now wore a similar wound like Will except as the two slept each night, he would awake to see Will touching Hannibal’s wound as if measuring them or finding a _connection_. He often did not let Will know he was awake when it happened, Hannibal shrugged it off. 

“Assumed dead, yes Will and Hannibal are dead...there’s no trace of their bodies at the scene but a great amount of blood was found by a cliff-side.” Jack snapped informing a reporter. The tv panned to another asking if Francis had killed them perhaps. “No comment.” Jack insists.

Hannibal presses a kiss against Will’s cheek softly careful not to aim too much pressure, “they think we are dead Will, yet do you feel safe?” Hannibal theorised that Jack would be quick to jump that they were dead route, good old Jack. 

Will switches the tv off, as Jack was asked if Francis had been killed by Hannibal and Will. “As long as Jack believes it, we are in the clear for the time being.” Will toys with the tv remote thankful that a thrift store sold clothing to his liking after he had forced Hannibal to buy clothing from there too, Will was fond of _The Ramones_ shirt that he had picked out for Hannibal, “soon enough a new serial killer will pop up, the news will lose focus and Freddie shall have a new meal ticket to parade around with, but as for us..we are ancient history.” He suggests laughing his eyes lowered on the old swirled carpet. 

Hannibal nods in agreement, “Will I must know..do you love me, you said it’s beautiful when I told you how we were meant to be, it was always to be like this, if you had known perhaps things would’ve been different.” Hannibal says sheepishly, he places a hand on Will’s cheek seeing the dark ocean that they had stood over only a few days ago, it was still on the younger man’s mind, “wounds heal and-.”

“Hannibal we can not remain in the past, it is a fresh start now.” Will reasons, he allows his lips to find the older man’s own, a soft kiss on the still warm lips, it takes a moment for both to let go then as Hannibal holds Will against his chest, a moment of passes before Will caresses his hand upon Hannibal’s face, “I did miss you, I loved you when you were asleep in Abigail’s hospital room at her bedside, I knew then and there we were connected. Even as I drifted and changed before you, I had chances to kill you but could never bring myself to.” Will cries quietly hot tears burn his cheeks, “I love you.”

Hannibal laid back placing the two on the bed laying face to face. Both understood better now, as both needed each other to live.

Every monster has their weakness, perhaps that’s what made them unable to destroy one another.

Love stood in the way and that was okay, as long as Will could spend each day like this.


End file.
